Escaflowne – An Angel in Mid-Flight
by PlatinumPlayer
Summary: An a/u fic where Hitomi is the Draconian and van is a normal everyday king. I'm not that good at summories but give it a shot!
1. notes

/- NOTES -\  
  
Escaflowne – An Angel in Mid-Flight  
  
A PlatinumPlayer Productions Fic  
  
[Flame or comment to PlatinumPlayer@Adilo.com]  
  
  
  
Just a few things to get out before you read the story.  
  
NOTICE: sorry about the first uploaded chapter it was in the wrong format and has been corrected again I am sorry.  
  
This is what you could call a "what if…" or an "a/u" fic.  
  
All characters are 17-22 just razed the age range.  
  
Hitomi is a Draconian and Van a normal everyday king (well as normal as a 17 year old king can be.) Allen and the rest are their normal selves.  
  
Yes and sorry about this but Dilandau is not the psychopath but Allen's sister Celena is! (Ya I know there the same person but I thought it would be fun to see Celena being evil. It also gives me much more to work with charter building later on.  
  
I have no real direction or plot set yet. Just a spur of the moment fic. To help you imagine how I'm righting this think about picking up a pen and just start righting for a few hours. If I get any good ideas I'll be sure to continue.  
  
MAJOR WARNING!  
  
My spelling and grammar isn't the best so if you are a person that loves to flame over that be my guest but please send it to my e-mail and not on the review board! Since you usually take up 2 pages yourself to say my 1 page of text was all wrong!  
  
Anyway on to the fic! 


	2. A Draconian Appears

/-chapter 1 – A Draconian Appears-\  
  
Escaflowne – An Angel in Mid-Flight  
  
A PlatinumPlayer Productions Fic  
  
[Flame or comment to PlatinumPlayer@Adilo.com]  
  
  
  
It was a mild spring day in the land of Fanelia. The sun shone overhead casting its warm glow upon the chaos below. People ran in every direction yelling, screaming, and laughing. The streets of the small kingdom where overflowing with joy and happiness for today was the day of the great annual spring festival celebrating the passing of another year. Merchants and travelers from all around flocked to the kingdom to take part in the harmony. Traveling performers entertained the crowds as many vendors sold their wares. All seemed to be in high spirits except for the passengers of a lone ox-driven cart making its way slowly towards the city.  
  
"When we reach the city you know what you have to do!" came a gruff voice from a shabby looking man probably in his 40's that sat upon the cart. He turned to look at the girl when she failed to replied. She was a lean slender thing with short cut blond hair. "Are you listening girl!" he barked making her jump.  
  
"My name is Hitomi!" She replied in defiance as she continued to observe the vast fields that lay before the great city. Ignoring her comment and satisfied that he had the girl's attention he continued.  
  
"Look for the well clothed pedestrians they will be sure to have their pockets lined with gold. Be sure to not get caught, I didn't buy you to get caught your first time out!" He explained as he continued to ramble on about methods and strategies to steal among crowds. Shortly they were well within the tall walls that surrounded Fanelia.  
  
"Now get going. I'll be expecting you at the meeting place tonight and if you don't show I'll be forced to use this!" he barked out again as he waved a horn shaped object before the girl. It was the device that controlled the necklace she wore. If he was to get angry enough he could use the device to make the necklace shock her but if it was left unstopped it could kill. With a distasteful grunt Hitomi disembarked from the cart and disappeared into the crowd. The shabby man upon the cart watched her with a sinister smile as she began to scan the masses that surrounded her, before continuing on his way to the merchant section of the festival.  
  
"Think Hitomi! You really got yourself into a mess now and you have to get yourself out of it." Hitomi muttered under her breath as she pretended to scan the crowd for the cart mans amusement. She'd be damned if she stole from these people and risked the chance of being caught. There where worse things that could happen to her then losing her head. Sighing she recalled exactly how this happened.  
  
She had tired after a long day of travel and had neglected to check the area to be safe before she set camp. In her bad luck she happened to camp not far from a well used path and happened to draw unwanted attention from her fire. By the time she realized her mistake she had already been surrounded by some local bandits. Since she was poor for lack of a better word and had no possessions worthy of theft, they had settled on her and sold her off to that offal smelling cart man as a slave. She did smirk at the thought that she'd been sold for over 400 gold which could have easily bought a dozen other slaves. What made her smirk even more was if they had any idea who she real was they would be set for life  
  
-=-  
  
"Van isn't it about time you address your kingdom. Everyone has gathered in the court yard to await your speech. Van… Are you listening?" Balgus frowning impatiently as he entered the kings main room only to discover it empty. Balgus lowered his head in frustration. "He did it again," sighing he called out to the ever sleeping guards. "Lord Van has gone missing again find him at any cost but be subtle about it. We don't want the festival to be effected!" Somewhere not too far away among the crowded streets a raven- haired boy smiled.  
  
-=-  
  
This was ridiculous. She refused to steal from any pedestrian but it didn't stop her from stealing from a shop. The problem is she couldn't find a closed shop to give her a chance to sneak in and make off with its gold. It was now growing late and the sun was many hours past its apex. If she didn't find some gold fast she was going to have to face the cart man empty- handed and she had a bad feeling of how that was going to end up. Hitomi came to a stop in frustration pulling at her short blond hair. It was odd for girls to have such short hair but she found it pleasant not having to deal with all the loose hair.  
  
Suddenly she noticed a small herb shop along a side street that she failed to notice before that appeared to be closed. She made her way towards it to discover it was indeed closed and since it was a small street it accumulated little traffic, it was perfect. Still even with the little traffic it wouldn't look good to break the front door down so she began to search for another entrance. Shortly discovering a dirt walkway that lead to the rear she smirked. Maybe she wouldn't be empty handed after all.  
  
-=-  
  
Van stretched letting out all his pent up frustration and anxiety. It had been nearly a month since he last was able to escape Balgus's ever watchful eye and it felt good to get away from all that royalty crap once in awhile. He had been wandering the streets for many hours now drinking in the rich atmosphere of his people's celebration. He had to admit no one could throw a party quite like the peasants of Fanelia. Giving a small sigh he decided it was time to return to his duties as the king and slowly made his way towards the castle using the back streets of course to avoid any unnecessary attention.  
  
Making his way down a particularly vacant street a flash of cloth caught is attention. His interest being peaked, he decided a few more minutes wouldn't hurt and began to follow the fleeing figure that darted out from alleyway.  
  
-=-  
  
Hitomi sighed in relief. She had successfully entered the small herb shop and borrowed some of its gold making sure to leave enough so the shop wouldn't suffer too badly. She patted the sack she had now had hidden beneath her baggy pants to make sure it was still there. Looking up to the sky she could tell she only had an hour till she was supposed to meet with the cart man and she surely didn't want to be late.  
  
It was about 4 blocks later she realized she was being followed and wasn't sure how she knew but she had feelings like it before and she knew to trust them. Turning onto another street with little traffic she took off at full speed. She cursed under her breath as the sack of gold banged against her thy impeding her speed and most likely was going to leave a nice bruise if she didn't stop soon. Some time later she was about to stop thinking she had lost her stocker when she heard hurried foot falls behind her, gaining on her. Whoever it was that had been following her they weren't giving up. With that thought in her mind, she redoubled her efforts, easily widening the gap between her and her pursuer. But to her surprise her lead didn't last long as her stalker too sped up, shortening the distance.  
  
"Who the hell is following me and why?" She gasped in frustration, suddenly realized she had failed to check to see if anyone observed her fleeing the herb shop. Quickly she decided she wasn't going to escape her pursuer by speed alone and decided to try and lose them down the narrow streets Instead.  
  
-=-  
  
He was amazed, not only did the girl he was following know of his following without a single glance, she could also run like the wind and he was very hard pressed to stay on her tail. If this kept up much longer he would never find out who she was. Suddenly she veered down a side street and then another. She was fast indeed but he was more skilled at cornering and was once again gaining on her.  
  
"Who the hell is she? I never had this much trouble chasing anyone down." Van thought with glee. "Hell Balgus has a hard time catching me and he's the fastest soldier we have!" Van smiled with genuine happiness, it had been quite some time since he had this much fun even if it was running. The girl who was not more then 30 feet ahead when she dodged down the wrong side street. He being the king and over his many excursions throughout his city had engraved on his mind every little street and knew his little chase had come to an end.  
  
He tore around the corner to be greeted by the sight of the girl gasping for breath staring at the large wall before her.  
  
-=-  
  
She came to a stop before a wall she had no chance of scaling. Gasping for air she kicked herself mentally for making such a stupid mistake. Now she was trapped and at the mercy of her pursuer. She could hear the padding of feet stop near the entrance of the small alley. After several moments she decided it must not be a local soldier since he would be yelling by now so she gingerly turned to see the mysterious person that had chased her halfway across Fanelia.  
  
She was shocked to say the least. Before her stood a boy no older then herself with short raven hair. She also took note of the sword that was strapped to his waist and gulped mentally. If he decided to use that, she would be forced to reveal her true identity. Again several moments past as they staring at one another. Their breath finally returned and the boy decided to speak.  
  
"So where were you going in such a hurry?" He asked happily giving her a cocky grin. Hitomi stared at him for a second before replying.  
  
"Why are you stalking me!" she demanded not knowing what else to do and prayed it wasn't because of her theft.  
  
"Stalking you?" the boy chuckled. "I was just wondering why you where fleeing from that ally. It was you that decided to start running I merely wanted to talk." He stated joyfully as he closed the distance between them. Hitomi subconsciously took a step back from his advance.  
  
"What's it to you, it's my business not yours! So just butt out!" She barked back as she felt the wall hit against her back and realized she had been backing away from him. The boy continued his advance till he was standing at arms distance analyzing her. He chuckled to himself, she must be a from another country state. Even the most ignorant pedestrian would of recognized their king if he was standing 4 feet away. He thought about having more fun with this before he revealed himself.  
  
"I think it's my business…" He paused to think of a good excuse. And decided on something his rival Allen might say. "Since I had to chase you halfway across Fanelia just to see that cute face of yours."  
  
Hitomi stared open-jawed at the boy. Was he serious! He chased her halfway across the city just to try and hit on her. Hitomi was mad before but this was on a whole new level of anger.  
  
The boy leaned forwarded placing his hand along the wall leaning towards her. Now is the perfect time to tell her I'm… He didn't have time to finish that thought as he was suddenly at a loss for breath. He fell to his knees taking in gasps of air and grabbed his stomach where the girl had struck him.  
  
"Honestly you chase me halfway across the city just to hit on me! You scared me I thought you where going to attack me or something!" She yelled at him. She was tempted to hit him again but she decided against it since she wasted enough time already. "Leave me alone and find some other girl to hit on." And with that she vacated the alley leaving Van with a very surprised expression decorating his face.  
  
-=-  
  
It had been a long prosperous day at the vender's stalls the cart man chuckled as he made his way to the meeting place. He was successful in coning the feeble-minded out of their hard earned gold with faulty products like he always had. He sighed, life was good, conning and stealing were his specialties and now that he had himself a slave he wouldn't have to risk himself pick pocketing when he could get that wretched girl to do it for him. He had surely paid more then enough for the brat and if she disappointed him tonight he would punish her. He knew she had a demanding temper and he was going to break her one way or another. He continued on his way to the meeting place as obscene images danced through his head. Yes he was going to break her and make her obedient like the slave she was.  
  
-=-  
  
Hitomi finally reached the meeting place near one of the taller rundown buildings in the area. It had taken more time then she thought finding it since she had already wasted so much time running from that playboy. She exited onto the roof searching for the man.  
  
"Your late girl!" the shabby man snarled as he removed himself from the shadows that lined the stairway where she had exited. "Show me what you got"  
  
Still a little out of breath she removed the sac of gold from her waist and tossed it to the man hoping it was enough. The man snared the sac in his hand, it was more then he had expected but wasn't about to let this wretch know.  
  
"Is this all? Do you play me as a fool? This is chicken feed!" He spat. He had to teach her to obey him and with the proper encouragement she could prove to be most valuable indeed. Slowly he removed the horn shaped object from his pocket. "For your insolence I have to punish you. Maybe next time you will try harder to collect what I demand."  
  
Hitomi looked up in fear as he pulled out his device. He was about to punish her and she knew what that meant as she saw the evil glint in his eyes. Not giving the man time to activate the device she bolted at him tackling him in the midsection sending him sprawling to the ground with a grunt knocking the device away which smashed against the far wall. To her surprise the shabby man recovered quickly regaining his footing. "That's it wretch, now I'm really going to punish you." He snarled in anger and lust as he pulled a short sword from behind his back. Hitomi backed away knowing she was no match for a real weapon. He made his slow advance as he began to speak of the ways he was going to punish her, causing her stomach to turn.  
  
She noticed she was getting dangerously close to the edge of the building leaving her little chance for escape. "Where do you think you're going, I haven't punished you yet girl!" came the raspy voice of the cart owner. He thrust forward with his sword grazing her side, forcing her to back up to the lip of the buildings edge. She clenched her eyes closed in fear. She had no other choice, she'd be damned if she let him get his filthy hands on her and opened her eyes.  
  
"Absolutely nowhere." She replied amusedly throwing the man off guard. "Why would I have to go anywhere when I can stay here and see to it that your soul burns in hell?" She continued giving a wicked smile as she removed her vest. He underlying shirt held to narrow strips of missing cloth on her upper back.  
  
"And just how do you plan on that?" the man asked in equal amusement know the girl held no weapon. His amused smirk suddenly turned to one of fright as he jumped back suddenly dropping his sword. Before him the girl had leaned forward in concentration lowering her shoulders as two large snow white wings burst forth from her back. "You... You're a…" He stuttered, choking on the words as he stared at her in horror.  
  
"That's right." She replied happily as she lifted her head. "I'm a Draconian." She nearly laughed as the man pissed his pants before running full speed for the stairs. She sighed as she watched him vanish and couldn't see why normal humans feared the Draconian's so much. She and others of her kind where spoken of as demons and bad omens, the full embodiment of all that was wrong on Gaia.  
  
She suddenly felt dizzy and sank to her knees remembering the wound the cart man had been able to inflict upon her. Examining it she hissed, it wasn't too bad but she was losing blood. Searching for something to serve as a bandage she finally decided on her vest. Collecting the discarded sword she began cutting the vest into little strips.  
  
-=-  
  
Van was distraught. He had searched for the odd girl that had hit him still wanting to reveal his identity just to see her reaction to hitting a king. He smiled, she would probably grovel at his feet and beg for mercy which he was all too willing to give since he only wanted to scare the girl. Suddenly he could hear the warning sirens go off around the area, Fanelia was in danger and the solders were being mobilized.  
  
"What's going on? Are we under attack?" He thought as he broke into a run turning a corner quickly where he soon colliding with some unfortunate pedestrian. With his quick reflexes he was able to gain his balance but the other fell to the ground with a grunt.  
  
"Watch where you're going you idiot!" came a familiar feminine voice. Both Van and Hitomi's eyes met at the same time.  
  
"YOU!" they shouted in unison. Hitomi regaining her feet backed a short distance away.  
  
"What? Did you come to hit on me again? Or do you just like to be hit?" Hitomi asked in frustration but before Van had a chance to answer he could hear the metal footfalls of soldiers making their way towards him and the girl pushing past him braking into a frantic run.  
  
"They are after her?" he asked himself as he too began to run after the girl pulling up beside her. He looked over at her and could see the frightened look in her eyes but other then that she showed no other signs of fright.  
  
"Can't you take a hint? I'm not interested, find someone else to bug!" She growled as they both turned another corner avoiding another pack of solders. Van could only chuckle, she still thought he was after a date or something; maybe he will play the joke out a bit longer and find out why she is being chased by his soldiers.  
  
"Well I don't know anyone that can run like you and is cute at the same time. So are you free tomm... oomph." He was suddenly brought to a stop as the girl slammed her arm back into his chest bringing them both to a stop. He was about to yell but then he noticed 3 arrows impact the wall before them where they would have been if they had continued. "How did she…?" They where moving again this time he was being dragged by her as she fled doubling her pace. Whatever she did it must have been serious for his soldiers to be using lethal force.  
  
"Why are they after you?" Van asked as the turned another corner, nearly losing his footing but recovered quickly with the girls help.  
  
"How should I know why they are attacking me? Does there have to be a reason? Hell they might just be using me for target practice." She spat as they both turned down another street but Van realizing too late it was another dead end. They both came to a stop staring at another large wall before them as the soldiers' footfalls came closer. Van looked over at the girl that seemed to be frightened half to death at the sight of the tall wall.  
  
Four solders appeared around the edge of the street. Readying bows and swords, not even calling out warnings. Whatever she did it really got his soldiers scared. "Boy step away from the Draconian!" One of the older soldiers called as he aimed his bow directly at the girl.  
  
"Drac… Draconian?" Van said in shock, how could she be a Draconian? They had wings didn't they?  
  
-=-  
  
Hitomi stared at the wall before her not bothering to hide her fear. Ever since she left that building she had been under chase by solders. And if it wasn't for her 6th sense she'd of had a few arrows in her by now. The shabby man must have informed the soldiers and tried to collect a reward knowing him. She could hear the solders entering the ally and call out to the boy beside her. She looked at him with amusement at his shocked expression, Probably never seen a Draconian before. Her amusement didn't last long as an arrow past over her head. As she dodged another she noticed the boy hadn't moved.  
  
"Are you and idiot? If you don't get out of the way you're going to die." She barked as she freed her wings giving her more mobility. She noticed that the first few arrows where nothing but warning shots after all as she felt two arrows quickly pierce one of her open wings successfully pinning her to the wall. Franticly tried to pull her wing free as the agony shot through her entire body. There was no way she was going o die here, not yet! She was so hysterical she was almost willing to rip her wing off to escape but when she finally looked up see saw the boy standing before her successfully blocking her body from any arrows that may come.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing?" She cried to him tears streaming down her cheeks mostly out of fright not pain. Was this guy so thick he didn't know when his life was in danger? The solders wouldn't hesitate to kill a peasant to get at a Draconian.  
  
"STOP!" Van yelled with his back to the girl. "I am Van Fanel lord of Fanelia and your king! You will cease your hostilities immediately!" He ordered in a practiced voice that demanded respect. It was now Hitomi's turn to be shocked.  
  
"Ki… King?" she stuttered until the pain and blood loss made itself present again, giving out a cry of submission she slumped against the wall giving up on escape as she let unconsciousness claim her. She could only hope her death would be a painless one.  
  
-=-  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok that's all I have for first chapter what you think? I know I know all OOC but it's my story and ill write it how I want to. R&R always welcome. If this hits it off ill be glad to continue.  
  
I don't own Escaflowne but I do own a guymelth!  
  
Cya next time! 


End file.
